beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Chao Xin
Chao Xin (チャウシン, Chau Shin) is a member of Team Wang Hu Zhong in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beys are Virgo ED145ES and Poison Virgo ED145ES. He never likes to battle seriously.Has a lot of female fans. He seems to have a rivalry with Masamune Kadoya Appearance He has blueish greyish eyes. He has redish brownish hair. He wears a teal shirt with yellow crests on the shoulders. His shirt also has a buttons on it. Under his shirt is a black shirt. He wears blue wrist bands. He wears a brown belt with yellow ovals on it. Also he wears a blue belt on top of that. He has tan skin. He wears white pants and black boots. Personality Chao Xin is a star of amongst Chinese girls. He is always followed by his group of fangirls who cry at each of his moves, and he occasionally signs autographs for them. This popularity has given him an overly high confidence, and when Masamune almost defeats him on their first battle, that makes him change his mind to get more focused. However, he still loses on their next encounter, and that loss really makes his perception vary. He is the one to cheer his team up after they were beaten by Team Gan Gan Galaxy. reassuring them that everything was alright, and that it was simply an experience. Beyblade: Metal Masters While in china Masamune defeats several anonymous. bladers and Chao finds and knocks his Ray Striker out of the stadium, angering Masamune. Masamune then yells at him but is ignored as Chao Xin walks away with a crowd of adoring girls. Later Chao agrees to face Masamune on the great wall of china where he barley defeats him pointed out by Da Shan Wang. Chao Xin is next scene facing Masamune in the first round of the tourdament with his new beyblade, Poison Virgo ED145ES . He is defeated even after debuting his new move Blue Dragon Wirlwind Sword and is suprized and angered after his loss. Chao Xin was later seen in episode We Meet Again Wang Hu Zhong, where he asks Madoka not to disband the team. He also helps Gan Gan Galaxy with thier teamwork. He tags with Da Xian against Gingka and Masamune and the battle ends with a draw. Battles Beyblades Virgo ED145ES: is Chao Xin's first Beyblade in the manga and anime. Poison Virgo ED145ES: is Chao Xin's second Beyblade in the anime. Finishing Moves : The beast inside Chao Xin's Beyblade. *'Azure Dragon Whirlwind Slash': Chao Xin's first finishing move is , He first used this attack in episode 59 of the anime. *'Fierce Lady Slash': One of Chao Xins Special Moves. He first used this move in episode 8 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Blue Dragon Wirlwind Sword': Chao Xin first used this move on Masamune in episode 11 of Beyblade: Metal Masters Quotes "Stop, Stop, Girls! I`ll sign autographs later!" Trivia *The first part of his name, "Chao" also happens to be the name of little blue, red, etc. creatures from the Sonic The Hedgehog Universe. *He appears to like having alot of attention. Gallery Beyblade Metal Masters Zhou_Xing.png ZhouXing1.jpg eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.JPG 3004902901 1 3 ulmXS4OG.jpg|Zhou Xing and his team Zhou1.jpg Zhou2.jpg Zhou3.jpg MFE4000YR 001.png Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Gv.JPG Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.JPG Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Male